


Boss Fight (Hyperion Info Stockade Junkyard)

by DiscipleofPrimus



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hyperion is a bitch, Zer0 is deadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscipleofPrimus/pseuds/DiscipleofPrimus
Summary: Zer0 fights his way to the info stockade when Saturn shows up.





	Boss Fight (Hyperion Info Stockade Junkyard)

**Author's Note:**

> I was replaying this part and its annoying as hell fuck man

The junkyard was quiet. The JNK-Loaders just finished exterminating the final nest of skags that lived on the border of the junkyard. The air smelled of smoke, the bodies of the skags burned, a crackling sound in the silence of the night. The JNK-Loaders patrolled around, guarding the highway that led to the Hyperion Info Stockade, a heavily guarded Hyperion facility containing every detail about all of Hyperion’s operations and plans. As the moon rose, the JNK-Loaders were unaware they were being watched by someone. A deadly assassin, the one who faced Handsome Jack himself and lived, Zer0. 

Zer0 was on a mission. Mordecai sent him to infiltrate the stockade and locate the Vault containing the warrior.Zer0 approached the junkyard silently, avoiding the charred bodies of the skags and crept in between the piles and heaps of broken appliances and scrap metal. He waited until most of the JNK-Loaders were close to each other before he launched his attack. When they reached a distance he liked, he sent his hologram out and watched as the JNK-Loaders tried to fight his hologram. The Loaders were cautious for the hologram was armed with the mighty blade Zer0 carried but the real threat was sneaking around, outflanking the oblivious Loaders. He was right behind the unsuspecting Loaders in the blink of an eye. Knowing his hologram had seconds left Zer0 spoke, “How hilarious. You just set off my trap card. Your death approaches.” Zer0’s rifle went off in six shots and the JNK-Loaders fell, dead before they hit the ground. Zer0 eyed the bridge and saw an elevator out near a cliff. 

Zer0 worked his way through the junkyard. He saw a skag pup trying to understand why the charred body of the alpha skag wouldn’t move. He almost felt bad for the little creature, pulled out his pistol and dispatched the pup. As sad as the sight was, the skag pup was too dangerous to be allowed to live. Zer0 found a small hut under the highway and found ammo cases and added to his supplies. He reached the elevator and took one last look at the junkyard before hitting the up button. The elevator whirred to life and shot up like a rocket to the highway. It stopped and Zer0 took a step onto the pavement when a bright blue light surrounded him. He heard a whistling sound and watched the moon base fired and watched and several GUN-Loaders appeared farther down the highway. Zer0 opened fire and shot down one when another Loader landed behind him. 

Zer0 turned around to face the new Loader as bullets whizzed past him and some being absorbed by his energy shield. A titanic heavily armored stood before Zer0, bigger than Wilhem. The Loader was Saturn, a defender of the Stockade. Zer0’s mind raced as he came up with a plan to engage and destroy Saturn but Saturn’s processor was faster. Saturn had three massive turrets attached to his armor and they burst to life, filling the air with energy blasts that rushed to Zer0. Zer0’s shield broke and the nearly defenseless assassin jumped off the highway bridge and ran into the hut, using his corrosive SMG against the massive Loader. Saturn’s armor was unaffected by the corrosive properties of the acidic bullets and jumped down to follow Zer0. Zer0 found more ammo in the hut and reloaded his weapons, shield regenerating, ready to fight Saturn when all the sudden the roof and the surrounding area of the hut was filled with explosions. Saturn launched a barrage of missiles at the hut and Zer0 watched the little hut shake with each impact. When the explosions subsided, Zer0 peeked his head out the door and saw Saturn directly above him. The turrets blazed but Zer0 was ready. The turrets unloaded into Zer0’s hologram as he worked his way back to the junkyard. Zer0 dug through the junk and found a rocket launcher, built by Torgue. He found rockets and loaded them into the launcher and fired at the unsuspecting Saturn. The rockets found their mark and Saturn’s turrets were destroyed. Saturn launched another barrage of missiles at Zer0, but this time they were locked onto him. Zer0 switched weapons and pulled out a shotgun ClapTrap gave him. He shot at the homing missiles and they exploded in the air. Once the missiles were no longer a threat, Zer0 continued with his strategy, distracting Saturn with his hologram and attacking the giant Loader with rockets and burst from the shotgun.The rockets were effective against Saturn's armor and the shotgun made small dents his health. Soon Saturn was running low on health and Zer0 knew victory was close. Zer0 launched his hologram to distract Saturn but Saturn already locked onto his position and sent his missiles at Zer0. The invisible assassin was sneaking around to the far side of Saturn when he saw the missiles weren’t going for the hologram but him instead. He turned around to shoot them out of the air but the missiles collided with him and the ground around him. Zer0’s shield broke after the third direct hit and grunted in pain with each missile until he was on the ground crawling. Zer0 needed a second wind and he got out his rocket launcher and shot his final rocket at the dying Saturn. Zer0 watched as the missile was on target and was about to collide with Saturn and destroy the Loader when he launched more missiles. The rocket was intercepted by the missiles and Zer0’s vision became blue as he watched the missiles approach. He felt his body disintegrate and then forcefully put into existence. Zer0 cursed Saturn, the Hyperion Corporation and Handsome Jack himself as he heard the Hyperion spawner say,” Rrrrrrrespawn!”


End file.
